Tyson Summers
Tyson Summers (b. ?) is a mutant. He is the son of Nicholas Summers and Emma Blaze, and the grandson of Material and Preview. He is a member of the Generation X. Tyson is a member of the Summers family and the Blaze family. 'History' : "..the only downside being a rider is, uh...nope, can't think of anything. This is pretty freakin' awesome." :: −'Tyson about his powers' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Matter Absorption: Tyson is able to absorb the properties of material into his own being (e.g. iron, copper, rock, nickel) transmuting himself a living form of whatever material he has absorbed and use it to increase his physical strength and durability. In the beginning it was revealed that the transmutation actually serves as a second skin/coating that eventually peels away as he takes damage. However, as the years passed, his powers evolved to the point when fighting a Techadon, the war robot blasted a hole through Tyson in rock/concrete form, but he demonstrated minor regenerative abilities by absorbing metal to cover the hole. On a mission, Tyson showed the ability to absorb multiple materials at once, as demonstrated by absorbing nickel, copper and zinc (from loose change in his pocket). He requires a decent amount of material to completely encase himself. Ambient Energy Conversion: Josh absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into plasma. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. Josh's body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body's power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all his available energy, it takes Josh's body about 16 ½ hours to recharge to its peak level unless he absorbs a large amount of energy at once. The act of concentration involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omni-directional wave is physically exhausting for Josh if he continues it over an extended period of time. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment (such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them within his body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. *''Plasma Emanation:'' The ability to shoot or emanate plasma in the form of a blast or discharge, with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. When Josh strikes an object with the waves of intensity of hot plasma, the sudden vast jump in temperature will often cause objects to shatter, explode, or seemingly disintegrate. Should Josh direct his energy at the lowest level, he can project it towards a human being and his target will suffer a severe headache but will not burn up. Heat Immunity: Josh is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of heat. Radiation Immunity: Josh is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of radiation. Pyrokinetic Flight:'''Tyson has ability can fly by projecting his flame from their bodies. They can project a huge amount of fire to increase speed, a small amount for simple levitation or propel themselves without taking flight at all. Powers as Ghost Rider '''Demonic Transformation: Tyson possesses the supernatural ability to transform into the Ghost Rider at will just like his grandfather Johnny Blaze. Tyson possesses the supernatural ability to transform into the Ghost Rider at will. Originally, he would automatically transform at night or in the presence of evil. Recently, however, he has gained control over his transformations and can transform through an act of will or when innocent blood is spilled. It has recently been stated that Tyson and the Spirit that was supposedly the Ghost Rider, is in fact an agent of heaven. The power of the Ghost Rider depends on who is in control of the Ghost Rider. Dr. Srange stated, when Tyson lost control and got almost full control over Zarathos his Ghost Rider's powers when used at it's fullest potential it became boundless and "God Like". Tyson is one of the strongest and most powerful beings on the planet, while in his Ghost Rider form, is for all intents and purposes described as boundless in power to the extent where Tyson in his Ghost Rider form was able to defeat Dr. Strange in battle. The Ghost Rider is one of the most powerful beings in the Universe Hell-fire Manipulation: Tyson is able to manipulate flames of Hell, which is inextinguishable by normal means. The flames are also far more intense than normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no byproduct (not even ashes), and even smother and "burn" normal fire and water. The color of the flames has the normal shades of fire witth a shade of black, although probably in someway noticeably unusual. Sometimes.He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even create a motorcycle completely out of hellfire. He can also unleash hellfire in omni-directional explosions that are incredibly powerful Superhuman Strength: Tyson possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 25 tons. Superhuman Stamina: The mystical energy that empowers Ghost Rider prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless superhuman stamina. Superhuman Durability: Tyson is highly resistant to the point of being basically immune to all types of earthly physical damage as he has taken blows from beings such as an enraged World War Hulk with no sign of pain or discomfort, had his entire skull destroyed and regenerated instantly without any discomfort, and while the Ghost Rider is in control only divine weapons forged in heaven can cause discomfort or harm to the Ghost Rider. The Ghost Rider is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. As his bodily tissues have been transformed, leaving only a skeleton, most projectiles such as bullets simply pass through him or bounce off his bones. Ghost Rider's body is for all intents immune to physical injury, as he is evidently not able to feel pain and is able to survive with no apparent discomfort no matter how severe the injury (Unless a weapon forged from Heaven itself is used against him, which would be a problem). Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his invulnerability to conventional forms of injury, objects such as weapons forged in heaven by the arch angel Zadkiel, can actually harm the Ghost Rider to a certain extent. However, if his being is damaged, the magical energies imbuing him allows the Ghost Rider or Johnny Blaze to instantly regenerate any and all damage done, even to the point of fully regenerating lost limbs in moments, and regenerating his skull after it was destroyed in seconds without any discomfort or any evident pain. Mystical Chain Projection: Tyson wields a mystical chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything. Fire Scattering:'Tyson has the ability to disperse his body by turning it into fire, but he can only do this when he is in his Ghost Rider form. Abilities as a Ninja 'Abilities Culinary Skills: Strength level Class (?):'He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Equipment Weapons Chains: Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: 'Transportations' Category:Vale family Category:Mutants Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Assassin Order members Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Generation X Members Category:Summers family Category:Male Characters Category:Shinobis Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Matter Absorption Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Blaze family Category:Dating Characters Category:Crest of Courage Bearers